


The middle of the cycle

by oreoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoki/pseuds/oreoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is difficult when the government controls everything that you do. Especially when they force you to have a guardian that is your age, and he is too serious for his own good. Lucas Allard is put under the guardianship of the student body president, and all the while trying to get out of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The middle of the cycle

First Day of School  
  
“Lucas, I am departing to school. Ensure that you are not late.” Victor said while he was finishing tying up his tie.  
  
“ Okay...” Lucas grumbled under his breath “give me another 3 minutes. The teacher’s gave me a lot of homework.”  
  
“Ensure that you are not late.” Victor warned, in a slightly annoyed voice, said before walking out of Lucas’s room and leaving the apartment.  
  
I better get going or else Victor going to be pissed off if I’m late to class.  
  
Lucas quickly got up and dressed in his school outfit. The outfit was formal black pants with a white collared shirt.  
  
The class that he belonged to had drawn to have these outfits within the annual out-it drawing assembly. It was such a hassle. He had just wished that each class didn’t have a different outfit since it in a sense told everyone how high of a level of a student you were. Especially considering that Lucas’s class was relatively low on the scale it was rather annoying since all the other classes thought that they were entitled to bully the classes that were lower than them.  
  
Lucas quickly walked out the door and went down the elevator. As the elevator was going down Lucas looked out of the glass-walled elevator.  
  
Wait… where is my tie? Lucas pressed the elevator so that he could go back up to his apartment level. He then quickly went to his room and found his pitch black tie with the number 16 embedded on the top of it with red thread. Lucas then went back to the elevator and when he got off he left the school’s dormitories and ran as quickly as he could to school so that he wouldn’t be late.  
  
The lower-division school that Lucas had always gone to was plainly out of date. Everything that they had, came from the upper-division school next door. So the teachers were always trying to get proper material to teach the lower-division students, but it was always difficult. At least the school was better than the outer city that surrounded it, or at least that was what the rumors were.  
  
" Hey Lucas" called Harvey. " Are you ready for another boring lesson today?'  
  
"Ya, I hope we don't have another exercising class again. They are such a hassle when you can't even use your powers."  
  
" I completely understand I wish they wouldn’t bind our powers. Especially with how few of people have them bound.  
  
Ding-Ding  
  
" I must get going I will see you at lunch later, Lucas."  
  
"Okay, bye Harvey" Lucas nearly yelled back.  
  
Harvey was one of Lucas’s few friends that he had within the school. Many other kids wouldn’t befriend person from the level 16th class. Especially if they were from the 5th class. Harvey was one of the rare exceptions. Although he had his powers bound he showed exceptional reflexes and was incredibly smart academically, which made people wonder why he wasn’t given to Victor. Rumors always abounded that Lucas must have manipulated him in order to get that spot.  
  
Lucas began to run to his class which had happened to be situated on the fifth floor of a building with only stairs and no elevator so he had begun to run up the stairs so he wouldn’t be late for class.  
  
The classroom was nearly completely silent except for the occasional nose of a pen scribbling. Class 15 had extremely strict rules, which became more relaxed the higher of a level a student got. Lucas slowly walked and sat at his seat which was at the third row second seat to the front. Whenever Lucas came into the classroom he would often go and look outside, but today the teacher had the shades down. Probably due to a hangover that she was having.  
  
His teacher Mrs. Presha often went out Sunday to drink and often came to school drunk the next day. Then again at first she was one of the most cheerful, and beautiful people that Lucas had known, but after her fiancé left her for a hero s she had thrown herself into a great depression.  
  
Whenever Lucas looked at his teacher he feels remorse for her in that she had become a shell of a person whom she once. As Mrs. Presha came back into her class holding a mug full of coffee, Lucas saw that she had begun to grow crow’s feet, and began to grow definite wrinkles on her face. The once 20 year old teacher had grown into nearly a 50 year old women, within the course of a few months, with her blond hair changing gray, and looking as if she was dying.  
  
“Everyone pass up your homework” Mrs. Presha said as she sat down at her desk before glancing at the students and cursing under her breath.  
  
Lucas grabbed his homework from inside of his desk, and grabbed the papers behind him and continued to pass it to the front. Peter the class leader went and grabbed the papers from each row before giving them to Mr. Presha.  
  
“Peter, would you pass out these quizzes next. Thank you.” Mrs. Presha smiled at the last words. She knew that the only reason Peter had even volunteered was that he was hoping to get a good review and hopefully get into a high class. “ Class this is a pop-quiz over the reading that you should have done last night.” Mrs. Presha stammered.  
I forgot last night’s reading. Lucas thought to himself getting annoyed with his stupidity. Recently Victor had bought a xbox 360 for him, and he had been playing on it all night for the past week instead of studying. Lucas knew that if Victor found out he would probably be grounded, and being grounded was such a hassle since it meant that he would have to watch a recording of class instead of actually going. Maybe I can guess my way through this… what book were we reading? Oh that’s right Crime and Punishment.  
  
  
Quiz 2  
  
1\. What was the main character name?  
  
Think Lucas, it has to do with Rasconagolf or something weird like that. Maybe if I put it in I’ll get partial credit.  
  
2\. How was the pawnshop owner killed?  
  
Wasn’t she strangled or was she stabbed? Maybe she just got scared from a heart attack.  
  
3\. What was the weapon used?  
  
Why is this the same question as the last one maybe there’s a hint on the next one  
  
4\. How was the weapon disposed of?  
  
It’s probably a knife people always hide knifes after murders. Maybe the main characters name has something to do with a knife. This quiz is really hard; we haven’t even talked about this book how does she expect us to know this…  
  
Beep-Beep  
  
“Pencils down everyone pass the quizzes up to the front.” Said Mr. Presha while Peter went and collected all of the quizzes. “Now let’s continue with class and review Calculus. If sin(x)/2 is …  
  
This class is really boring. I don’t even understand half of what’s going on how do they expect me to remember all of this. Maybe if I save up enough power I can make a temporary clone of myself and go out to the roof.  
  
The rest if the class was relatively boring

Ding-Dong

“Ummm…. Here Lucas please read it.” Said a girl who had nearly glittering long blond hair with a slight tan, and was wearing a uniform from the upper division school.

“Ooooh, Lucas. Guess who is a lady killer Haha. Come open it up.” Harvey said with let out a huge smile. 

Lucas carefully opened the white letter feeling quite giddy that he had received a letter from a girl especially one from the upper division school. As he opened the letter he grabbed the paper, and noticed that attached to the outside was the seal of the upper division school president.

He found out a lot sooner than I thought he would. Lucas became nearly fearful of opening the letter. It would most certaintly have some punishment, but he knew that it would be better so he could make arrangements for it before school started.

Lucas,

This letter is to inform you that you are at the bottom of the class grading system. If you continue to have poor grades such as this, you will be forced into class 17. In order to ensure that this does not happen Mrs. Presha has a workbook which you are expected to finish by tomorrow in order to salvage your grade. If the workbook is not completed you will downgraded to class 17.

From

The Upper Division Student Council

Upper Division President Victor

I’m in so much trouble why did he put his signature on it. He probably just wanted me to worry about it all day and go home as soon as class is over. I guess I can’t hang out with Harvey today.  
  
“So Lucas what happened?” Harry satirical tone could clearly be heard “Did she give it to the wrong person, or are you a lucky gentlemen. But don’t worry if you study hard you can get any girl you want.” Harvey started to joke, before looking at Lucas’s sullen face. “Lucas what’s wrong?” he began to say in a worried tone  
  
“It’s nothing” Lucas feigned an insincere smile. “I guess I’ll have another chance.”  
  
“Really?” Harvey interest was piqued in what the paper said.  
  
Lucas made the paper burn in his hands.  
  
“Lucas! Dammit learn some control. Don’t use powers at school.” Harvey nearly yelled at Lucas.  
  
Lucas slapped his hands on his pants in a cleaning motion while he was standing up, “it doesn’t matter what they do... We are already in a prison.” Lucas whispered the last words before looking out from the roof. The entire city was covered by an lavender shield, which no one could see through, and the only people that could go through were the people from the upper division class.  
  
“You shouldn’t talk about that” Harvey said standing by Lucas “You know the rumors about the outside world. We are better here.” Harvey slowly began to push his body against the bars.  
  
“Ya… I guess” Lucas looked down at the floor before walking back inside the building. Harvey stared at him knowing trying to figure out what Lucas was thinking.  
  
Ding-Dong


End file.
